One (1) of the last steps in the lengthy process of providing products to consumers is the act of physically placing it on store shelves. While at first glance this is a seemingly simple task, it becomes less so when one realizes the work that must take place. The product must be manually moved forward as sales progress so that the shelves do not look empty. Next, the product must be turned so that the labels are facing forward. Additionally, newer restock product must be placed behind the older product which must be sold first. Finally, all of these actions must take place by turning, stooping, sitting, or standing and then squeezing and threading one's arms through an opening on the shelf to move product. The problems related to stocking shelves exist in grocery stores, discount stores, convenience stores, pharmacies, and almost every location where products are displayed for customer selection.
Stocking shelves can be difficult when performed at chest level, but it becomes even more so when performed at lower levels, especially near the floor. Such locations require the workers to stretch and contort their body into strange shapes simply to reach product on the rear of the lower shelves while working around product on the front. Such stretching can result in muscle strains and joint pains. Accordingly, there exists a need for a shelving system by which the rear areas of store shelves can be easily accessed.
Another problem with stocking shelves is that it can be very time consuming. Rotating stock takes a great deal of time because access to rear stock is impaired by stock in the front. Sometimes the products must be completely removed from the shelves, the formerly front products are reloaded in the rear and older products are reloaded in the front. In a large store such stock rotating can be very time consuming. Additionally, the required repetitive action leads to repetitive stress problems.
Therefore, a new shelving system which enables easy and fast restocking of store shelf products would be beneficial. Even more beneficial would be a shelving system that enables easy and fast restocking of store shelf products that reduce physical discomfort and repetitive stress problems and that is easily retrofit into existing shelving systems.